The Pink-haired Prince and the Blonde Mechanic
by SK Shi
Summary: A glitch occured in the Neo World Program and somehow Souda and Sonia's talents and personalities are swapped. Watch as these two try to live in the Island with them switching identities!


**The Pink-haired Prince and the Blonde Mechanic**

 **Chapter 1 - At Least They Remember Their Names**

It was another bright morning in Jabberwock Island. The morning announcement of the fluffy teacher Usami jingled across the room of a certain pink-haired student. He covered his head with a pillow, trying to block out the sounds of the monitor in his room. Alas, it proved futile since he needed to get up anyway. Souda sat up and stretched his arms to wake himself up. Standing up with some effort, he looked around his room. Cluttered with mess after mess of machines and tools.

' _My, this is horrendous!'_ Souda thought. He first decided to fix his bed neatly, folding the comforter, and putting it at the edge of the bed, and fluffed his pillow as he puts it on the bed. After that, he began his work on putting back the tools in the designated drawer of the red work table, and puts the engine he worked on in the closet for now. He then pushed the wheeled work table to the corner of the cottage. He flew up his blinds and grabbed a towel from the cottage. After a modest shower, he sets off to dress up. He checked his drawer. It was full of jump suits he usually wore.

"This won't do..." Souda muttered. "I'm sure there are some modest outfits in the market." He said to himself. Deciding to dress in his usual attire for the moment, he sets off to the market before breakfast. He still has half an hour before his class's agreed meeting time.

After all that time, another person was in her cottage. Her blonde hair in a mess, and snoring quite loudly, Sonia Nevermind finally woke up and yawned. She scratched herself all over, as she walked over to the closet to get a towel and take a nice bath. As the princess was lathering herself with soap, Souda on the other hand, was looking for an outfit he so desired. He eventually settled for a white polo shirt, a dark blue blazer, dress pants and shoes, and finally settling for a red ribbon he tied around his collar.

"Hmm, how can I tame this wild hair?" He asked himself, trying to push it down. He tried hair gel, and to say the least, he failed. He tried combing it down, but it kept popping out. And lastly, he tried to find a hat, but he can't pick anything that would suit his outfit. Alas, he decided to settle with the beanie he had, even if it sticks out with his outfit.

After all that time, Sonia was still taking a bath, distracted with the shower heater she used.

"I've been standing here like a plant." Sonia giggled to herself. After she stepped out of the bathroom, she walked to her closet, and saw her dresses. "Uhh... Too fancy for my tastes... I wonder if... Sir Souda would let me borrow his jumpsuit? Ufufu, how amazing would that be~?" She fantasized, drooling as she did. She shook her head, and tried to find a way with her attire. She stopped, when she saw him.

Kazuichi Souda, in a suit.

Sonia practically screamed at that point, she jumped up and down, hiding her face in a blush. This is a great day for her—

"Hello? Are you alright, miss?" A certain voice said. Sonia panicked, she thought that the cottages would be soundproof!

' _This is your chance to talk to him, go!'_

"Hello? Miss?" Souda asked concerned, jumpsuit folded neatly on his hand. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as the door opened slightly.

"Sir Souda!" Sonia grinned. "What a pleasure to be here with you!"

Souda giggled slightly. "Quite silly. We see each other everyday." Sonia giggled along.

"Oh! Almost forgot! Erm... Sir Souda, can I... ask a little favor?"

"Of course." He nodded, hands behind his back.

"Well, umm... Would you mind letting me borrow one of your jumpsuits? My, umm, clothes are a bit too much for me." Sonia grinned, holding onto her simple shirt.

"I would, but these suits are a bit too large for you." He smiled. Sonia looked down, but she tried to hide it behind a smile, and a disappointed laugh. "However, I did see sports jackets in the market that could cater to your choice of attire. Would you like me to go with you?"

"Y-you would?"

"Of course."

"A-a walk with Sir Souda?!" Sonia whispered to herself.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I-It's nothing! Yes, I'd like that."

"Terrific! Let me just put back my jumpsuit."

"Oh, Sir Souda!" Sonia called out.

"Yes?"

"Umm, can I maybe borrow those badges on your jumpsuit? It'd look good on the jacket..."

"I don't see the problem." Souda agreed, as he removes his two badges, showing two screwdrivers and a screw respectively, and handed her the badges.

"Thanks! Now, about that jacket."

"Of course, follow me." Souda signaled, as Sonia followed along. The walk was particularly uneventful, at least that's what Souda thinks, when Sonia was fantasizing about him. Souda would look back if something was happening with Sonia, but seeing nothing but a straight-faced mechanic girl. The process repeated until they eventually reached Rocketpunch Market.

' _I wonder if there're any machines around here?'_ Sonia thought.

"Follow me." Souda signaled, as he walks to the back of the market. Sonia's eyes sparkled when she saw racks and racks of sports jackets that almost looked identical to Souda's jumpsuit. Sonia immediately got the yellow one, and snapped the badges to it. She wore it over her shirt, and showed it off to Souda, who just smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming with me, Sir Souda!"

"Of course." Souda smiled. "Now, breakfast is about commence. We should go for now."

"Yes! Again, thanks." Sonia said, as she and Souda walk back to the hotel.

Hajime Hinata sat idly on one of the tables, along with Chiaki and Komaeda. Komaeda listened intently as Hinata told him the plans for today to acquire 3 red flowers. Chiaki nodded along, at least that's what he thinks as she plays her Gala Omega game. Ibuki, Mikan, and Hiyoko were in a tussle for the last box of rainbow cereal, well, with Mikan trying to aid the situation. Mahiru settled on her breakfast. Nekomaru and Akane were exercising as usual. Fuyuhiko and Peko enjoyed a basic meal together, Byakuya listed the attendance. Gundham's hamsters were being fed by him, and Teruteru was criticizing the food with sexual innuendoes.

"Roll call!" Byakuya announced. Everyone in the dining room looked at Byakuya, preparing for their names. One by one, everyone called out 'present' or 'here' with no incident, with the exception of Hiyoko telling Mikan to yell out 'pig shit.' Byakuya checked over the list once again. "All that is left is Souda and Sonia. Has anyone seen them?" Everyone murmured among themselves as they shook their heads.

"Oh oh oh! Ibuki hears them now!" She announced. "They're coming from the lobby!" Everyone looked expectantly at the stairs leading to the lobby.

"I apologize for such a delay."

"Sorry, went walkin' with Sir Souda."

"What the...?"

Everyone stared dumbfounded at the pink-haired prince and the blonde mechanic.


End file.
